<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creek fluff by ArataWen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469774">Creek fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArataWen/pseuds/ArataWen'>ArataWen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArataWen/pseuds/ArataWen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short Creek fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creek fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my native language.<br/>Sorry for any mistake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day after school, the two were walking to Tweek's home together hand in hand. Tweek seemed to be confused by something and Craig noticed.<br/>
"Tweek?" He asked in concern.<br/>
"Gah! What? " Tweek blinked his right eye, turned his head and looked into Craig's eyes.<br/>
"Babe, if you find something hard to handle, you can always tell me and we can cope with it together. "<br/>
"Thanks, Craig. But it's nothing big. I was just thinking why the Asian girls chose us when there're countless boys in our school."<br/>
Craig was relieved, and he said:" I've thought about it, too. Remember the fight when we were in grade 3? I think the girls must have heard of it. "<br/>
Tweek slightly noded, then he asked:"But why did the girls think two guys will fall in love with each other after they fight fiercely? "<br/>
"I dunno. But they're Asians, maybe in their countries fight is used to show affection."<br/>
"It sounds crazy. "<br/>
"It is. But the fight did make us be friends. Maybe the Asians are right."<br/>
"I've come up with another possible reason."<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
"You see, I'm always nervous and get panic attacks easily. I can't stop trembling, blinking my eyes and screaming. While you're always calm and dare to flip people off whoever he is. It is dramatic to draw us being a couple."<br/>
Craig was a little angry to hear that. He said in a serious tone:"Tweek, honey, you're much more than that. You punched me without any hesitation when we fought, you protected friends using a gun, and you sent cupcakes to North Korea. Remember all these things?"<br/>
Tweek thought for a while, putting on a smile. Then he said playfully:"You're right, Craig. So I'll kick you ass if you mention North Korea again. I'm still scared of the missiles!"<br/>
Craig smiled, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>